


[Podfic] Something We Can't Control Or How to Cure First Day Jitters

by niania



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Harry's first class at Hogwarts, and he's nervous. Draco, being Draco, has just the thing to calm him down - a visit to the Astronomy Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something We Can't Control Or How to Cure First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something We Can't Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20054) by bsmog. 



Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## Something We Can't Control Or How to Cure First Day Jitters

  


**Author:** bsmog  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
  
 **Warnings:** fluffy m/m sex  
  
 **Summary:** It's the night before Harry's first class at Hogwarts, and he's nervous. Draco, being Draco, has just the thing to calm him down - a visit to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
  
[Text](http://bsmog.livejournal.com/19665.html) | **Wordcount:** 3500  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1w7x1nergngunph) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:31  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a6o095rk3f63icx) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:31  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This is a sequel to [You Align My Stars](http://bsmog.livejournal.com/17333.html), which is truely beautiful so go read!

First, I want to thank [](http://bsmog.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsmog**](http://bsmog.livejournal.com/) for giving me permission to record this wonderful fic! ♥ Also, a huge thank you goes to [](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/)**creepylicious** who beta listened and suggested the song, because I'm completely useless when it comes to music and even more so lyrics. /o\ And even more important: IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY! So you all, go and hug her, she is amazing! ♥ Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Ischa! ♥

Oh and this one was created for the [](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracotops_harry**](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/) fest. There's a lot of great stuff, go have a look!


End file.
